smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Theories: Super Mario Bros Z Episode 9 Theories
Super Mario Bros Z Episode 9 Theories Hey Guys! I'm a really huge fan for Super Mario Bros Z, and I don't know what's going to happen in Episode 9 ( Due to not being realeased yet) My page was deleted last night, because of two guys deleted the page and had a rude comment to me, and my heart felt broken and I'm only 10 years old, I hope these two guys will notice I'm ten and these theories are guesses, so I don't know if they are going to be sorry or not, but I hope you all like the theories! Please put good theories on this page! Thank you! And extra thanks to Sacorguy79 for allowing me to do this page again! Don't delete all of this imformation and give me a rude comment or else you get blocked from this wiki or/and you will get a rude comment. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Theory 1: The Mecha Sonic Theory﻿ Mecha Sonic is looking for Chaos Emeralds, and he will maybe fly up to the Doomship and take them from Stuffwell and may have a battle with Basilisx and Mecha Mario, this theory is mostly unlikely, because Alvin said this quote: I don't want Mecha Sonic and Mecha Mario meet, and Mecha Sonic is maybe looking for the last two Chaos Emeralds Theory 2: Stuffwell Theory Stuffwell will maybe find Mario defeated, Stuffwell can maybe give Mario an Emerald, so he can be really powerful and defeat Basilisx OR Stuffwell could just distract Basilisx, but Stuffwell doesn't have hands to give Mario a Chaos Emerald ﻿ Theory 3. Luigi, Sonic, and Yoshi back in action!﻿ Luigi, Sonic, and Yoshi will maybe come back to normal if Basilisx accidently looked at them again, then it will break the spell, then Luigi, Sonic, Yoshi will be back to normal and try to sneak attack on Basilisx, then The heroes will have a second fight with him, before the battle, Sonic will get the bag fast after Luigi telling Sonic to get the bag and get out a mushroom and give it to Mario to make him recover and battle Basilisx ﻿ Theory 4. Tanooki Suit Luigi can turn to a statue and a weight and then go back to normal, so he could turn back to normal from his current status Theory 5. Early arrival of the Koopalings The Koopalings are going to battle the heroes in Episode 9, but they may turn up early and distract Basilisx, giving Mario a chance to use a power-up from his bag, but Alvin Earthworm confirmed a second fight with Basilisx, so this theory is unlikely Theory 6. Sky Pop Theory Stuffwell maybe still inside the Sky Pop, but he could fire a missile that may hit or distract Basilisx, but Stuffwell doesn't have hands, so this theory is unlikely Theory 7. Hammer Theory This theory is very unlikely, but Mario can grab a hammer he threw at in the previous battle and attack Basilisx Youtube Theories These are theories on Youtube, these are theories that are not good and they will also never will happen: Donkey Kong/Silver to the Rescue﻿ Two people on Youtube thought that either Donkey Kong or Silver will save Mario, but they can't because they are not SMBZ characters One of these people said that there was a 'Donkey Kong page' on this wiki, they also stated something 'funny' on the bottom of the page Shadow saves the heroes A few people think that Shadow will save the heroes from Basilisx, but Shadow can't fly thumb|300px|right|shadow DOES have an emerald When Shadow speeds out of Mario's Pad, it was a short distance, same for when he went into the pipe, and Stuffwell is now the holder of the 5 Chaos Emeralds that the heroes have, but Shadow has an emerald and may have gone with it to go someplace else far away in the Mushroom Kingdom when using Chaos Control Axem Red (WHAT THE HECK, HE DIED) falls from the sky A person on Youtube stated that Axem Red was not killed, but blasted up into the skies by Mecha Sonic, then using his energy ball (this attack is like what Vegeta did to Nappa back in Dragon Ball Z, called "Garlic Ho") then Axem Red is killed, but the Youtube person said that he landed on the Omega Doomship, Watch back in Episode 6 and see Axem Red's death for the ones who thinked that he survived. Peach turns into the Shadow Queen This is impossible as Sir Grodus could only do this, the person who said this also said that she kills Basilisx Another unlikely theory Someone on Youtube keeps saying that Mario sees his life flashing for his eyes till the moment the yoshi-tribe leader says that he must never give in, even when everything looks futureless. that Youtube person says that when Mario thinks about that, he'll gain a moment of braveness and gains enough power to reach the powerup-bag, but Basilisx is on Mario, so he can't move, and Basilisx is about to poke him with his needles.